Spirits, Sprites and Seasons
by Looking4Misteria
Summary: Explore how winter came to be and how Jack is the only winter spirit around. Meet Mother Nature and the other seasonals in the rotation of the seasons. What happens when the Man in the Moon offers Jack a gift at the Winter Solstice Ball that could change winter as we know it. And who is the surprise guest at the Ball here to see a special someone?


Every person celebrated winter. It is, technically, the most celebrated season what with Christmas and New Year all within a week of each other; no one could say that it was unimportant either. Winter gave the earth time to restore itself after all the growth and prepare for spring. Even spirits celebrated the holidays with an annual meeting held on the longest night of the year. Every spirit was invited.

That is every spirit except Jack Frost.

Some people and spirits would, and do to this day, assume that Jack was a troublemaker and a hooligan that had no manners. It wasn't Jack's fault that he awoke from the ice a child in body and mind with no solid memories to guide him and shape his actions. It wasn't his fault that at the time winter was a season of cold, bitter nights that could easily take your soul from your body and whisk your life clean away. It wasn't his fault that he was left alone for three hundred years with no parental figure to push him in the right direction.

Jack Frost had one of the biggest jobs of all the spirits. For the whole year he had to race around the globe, deliver snow to the areas that need it, frost areas that were cold but were not due for snow yet and after all that he still had to play with the wind, which would cause icy cold gusts of wind that would blow people off their feet. He would have to chase Autumn out and assist Spring in coming in.

Jack Frost did his whole job by himself and it didn't matter what mood he was in or if he was injured or ill, he still had to do his job. Because he was the last Winter Spirit left.

There used to be two more Winter spirits that worked together along with many little sprites to gather in the winter. The first was called Jokul Fosti and he was the Norse god of winter. He looked like a twenty year old Jack Frost with snow white hair and pale skin. Is eyes however were the complete opposite to Jack's humour and glee filled eyes. His were as cold as black ice in the darkest night, and filled with anger and hate.

Fifty years before Jack became a spirit, Jokul started to kill certain spirits that crossed his path and was more violent in his storms that he sent out into the world. Many died.

The second spirit had existed for a long time and his name had fallen to the ages. The was simply known as Old Man Winter and it was he who led the sprites in their making of snowflakes and the gathering of the winter storms to unleash his power. He was once a kind king of winter but time and age corrupted him and distorted his view of the world to be filled with the same hate and anger as his counterpart.

One day he realised what was happening and he told his oldest friend, a man who lived in the moon, that he was tired of this world and ready for the next. His last act was to trap his counterpart and bring Jokul Frosti's soul to Manny so he could get a second chance. It was the kindest thing to do for a killer of both humans and some spirits. Old Man Winter fell asleep with all his sprites around him and they never woke up again.

Eventually Old Man Winter faded and his soul escaped to the next world. Manny placed Jokul's soul into the world again so he could live a human life before returning to being a spirit.

The only problem was that for twenty years winter ran uncontrolled and wild. The random gusts of wind would kill the last of the sprites as they tried to do their job, but without guidance of their king, it was in vain. Mother Nature was called in herself to reign the winds in and calm a few winter storms that had blown out of proportion.

A winter spirit was needed once more.

The Man in the Moon searched high and low for a suitable candidate, but it wasn't easy. He needed a strong person who loved winter and wouldn't fall to the bitterness and anger that came with the season. He saw a young boy eventually, who loved winter more than anything else in the world, apart from his family and little sister.

His name was Jackson Overland and he was perfect.

Of course Jack being the selfless person he was, had to save his little sister from falling in the icy pond and took her place. Manny couldn't bring him back to life without taking something first as a payment to death. He decided to take his memories. This way if Jack Frost was good, he could earn them back with a little help from the Guardians.

What Manny didn't know was that Jack Frost was actually a small section of Jokul Frosti's soul.

It had taken a while but Jack Frost was doing his job, despite the lack of help, amazingly well. Winter was now a time of fun, snow days, snowball fights and laughter filled sled rides. In three hundred years Jack had managed to reign the winds in under his control and they were now friends, Jack being the only person to bother to listen to them. They helped Jack with his job and they controlled their quick tempers better with his help.

Winter had never been better.

The Guardians didn't seem to realise how busy their youngest member was. Their monthly meetings slowed Jack down and put winter behind schedule. The winds quickly sped up so Jack wouldn't get in trouble with Mother Nature but it was exhausting work.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tooth asked at one meeting when she noticed his nervous and tired expression.

"I'm fine Tooth. I just need to get back to work soon." Jack replied faking nonchalance.

"What work are you talking about Snowflake. All you do is play and cause snowball fights," Bunny groaned at the winter spirit, "That is not classed as work."

"You honestly think I have fun all the time." Jack laughed, "I have to work today because it is the start of the changeover of seasons. I am needed to shepherd in the winter and control the storms whilst we switch, with the Summer spirits and sprites, on who have reign of the northern hemisphere of the world and who has the southern."

They all looked a little shocked at the small boy.

"Me attending this meeting is like Bunny attending one on the morning of Easter or North on Christmas Eve night. I need to go because there is no one else to help with winter anymore. I don't have enough power to call out my sprites from hibernation yet so I have to do it all myself."

Sandy seemed to be the only one who was able to function. He made a few signs above his head at Jack and the Winter Child smiled at the Sandman and raced off to the window, with his staff in his hand, and jumped out.

It was half way through spring at the south pole which was what signalled to Jack and the other seasonals that it was time to change over. It was also one of the only times that all four Seasonals would meet in the same place at the same time.

Jack approached a small island that was dead in the middle of the sea. This was the home of Mother Nature. She always let the changeover of the seasons happen on her island as it was on the equator of the world and the boundary of the Northern and Southern hemispheres it was the perfect place.

Jack could feel the warm air of the north as he landed gently in front of the house. He walked inside and was instantly greeted with three faces looking his way.

The first person was dressed in a green dress made of leaves of all different sizes, shapes and shades of green. She had upon her head a tiara made of woven willow sticks and flowers. She had sky blue eyes with green flecks and a suntanned face with freckles splattered over her nose. She wore no shoes on her feet and after every step a single flower rose from where she had stood.

It was obvious that she was Mother Nature.

The second person was similar to the first except she wore a dress made of flowers. She had light green eyes and blonde wavy hair that fell down her back to her hips. She looked to be around twenty years old and she was the Keeper of Spring.

Her name was Sally Flower.

The third was a male dressed in russet browns, reds, yellows and oranges. His hair was a similar mix of red and brown and his eyes flitted from light to dark brown with little flecks of green. He stood bored by the wall as if knowing that one of the others would be late.

He was Russel Leaves, the Herald of Autumn.

Jack walked slowly into the room. He was never really accepted by any of the seasons due to the fact that he is a winter spirit and that Man in the Moon made him instead of Mother Nature. Now he had his Guardianship as well to set him apart.

"Hello Mother, Sally, Russel," Jack said with a nod of his head and a small hesitant smile. Mother smiled a full smile back, Russel nodded his head and Sally walked forward and gave the winter spirit a hug.

"Congrats on the guardianship Jack," Sally said as she hugged him tight. What Jack didn't know was that all the seasonals were extremely proud of him after his defeat of Pitch Black and his army of nightmares.

"You have finally found a place amongst the spirits, Jack. You will do well with the Guardians." Mother said still smiling at the now blushing blue winter spirit.

"Thanks Mom." Jack replied in a small voice. He smiled a proper smile back at her. "Are we waiting for Serena again?" Jack asked with a cheeky tone in his voice.

"Behave mister. You have been late a couple of times too over the past three hundred years." Mother chided. Jack didn't look ashamed or apologise for his comment.

Jack looked like he was about to comment when a girl with bright red hair and amber coloured eyes flew in. She was dressed like she and come from Hawaii or a tropical island. She wore a chain of flowers around her neck and a crop top that showed her stomach and a long rainbow coloured skirt that went to her ankles and hung loosely. Her skin was very suntanned and she wore sunglasses on her head.

"Chill kiddo. I'm here now." The girl said. She looked annoyed and Jack instantly shut his mouth to avoid annoying her and making her angry at him. Whilst winter spirits tend to be laid back and cool about everything, summer spirits were hot tempered and easy to get into an argument with. Add onto that being polar opposites and you are guaranteed to have a recipe for disaster.

"Now that Serena is here, we can start." Mother Nature announced. They all walked into a room with five chairs around a round table. Each chair was decorated to a different season. Jack sat down on the icy blue chair whilst everyone else sat in their assigned seat. Flowers for spring, bright colours for summer, autumn leaves for autumn and plants for Mother Nature. Her seat looked more like a throne.

"How well are autumn and spring doing," Mother started.

"My Sprites are blossoming and we discovered a new type of flower in the Borneo jungle. It seems like it could be a new favourite among my troupe. Other than that we are all on schedule." Sally spoke excitedly and Jack listened with full attention.

The meeting was a quiet affair that only the four main seasonals attended. Mother Nature was only there to mediate if an issue arose. The meeting only lasted a couple of minutes from each season, unlike the Guardian meetings.

"I am sorry mother but we are behind on Autumn. The wind is not cooperating with us this year. I think some of my sprite have been ordering it again. We should be fine once we have Jack on our side of the world. Wind always works better with us when Frost is about." Russel looked at Jack and rolled his eyes. Jack knew what he meant.

Russel had a massive problem with some of his sprites thinking they were the top of the leaf pile. Unfortunately Wind was a free spirit that chose to help who it wanted to. Jack had become friends with it almost instantly, but the autumn sprites bullied Jack and Wind didn't like that. When they next called on it to help them, it refused.

It took Jack a lot of pleading to get Wind to help Autumn again but even then it misbehaved and played tricks until Jack had words with it again.

"You need to get a control of your sprites again, Russel. Their egos shouldn't put your work behind." Mother commented.

"Yes Mother." Russel replied instantly.

"Now Serena. I know your season went well. Are you ready for the Southern Summer." Mother asked.

"My sprites are all prepared and we have a heatwave planned for Australia soon. Not much else is planned." Serena shrugged her shoulders, "We go where we are needed by the earth. I can feel a pull towards Brazil and Malaysia already."

"Very well," Mother smiled at the nonchalant spirit of summer. "Jack, how are you coping with the Guardians and winter all by yourself."

Jack was silent.

Jack was never silent.

"Jack." Mother said, her voice calming the stressed out teen down just a little.

"I can't keep doing this Mother. I am about to crash and burn soon. I need to find the sprites and fast." Jack whispered.

Not one seasonal could understand how Jack Frost hadn't melted down yet. Unlike Spring and Autumn, Summer and Winter didn't get a break where they weren't needed. Jack literally worked twenty three hours a day, seven days a week and all three hundred and sixty five days a year. He barely got an hour sleep a day before he was needed again.

Other seasons could get more sleep by having their sprites do some of their work whilst they rest. All spirits needed at least four hours sleep a night to function correctly. With Jack only getting the occasional hour of sleep, he was running on empty. It was very lucky that he was a child and had a seemingly endless supply of energy.

"Jackie," Mother Nature stood up and held the small winter child in her arms, hugging him to her body despite the cold, "You are doing so well. You have already earned back your memories and Manny has told me that he is proud of you, as am I and your siblings."

"Really?" Jack whispered sounding like a small child needing reassurance as he looked up into her eyes.

"Really. Now tell me how winter planning is going mister." She teased the child. She messed up his hair and walked back to her seat.

"I have all the plans for the snowflakes done. England is due for lots of frost but no snow before Christmas. Russia, Greenland, Canada and parts of America are all due to light snow and cold very soon." Jack reported to Mother Nature.

"Very good all of you," Mother complemented, "You know where to come if there are any problems. I expect to see all of you at the Spirit Ball this year, especially you Jack."

The Four Spirits of the Seasons nodded. It was clear that this was a dismissal of the meeting and they all stood up and left the room. Jack followed his siblings but before he could leave the room, Mother called him back.

"Jack," Mother spoke softly to the boy, "It is okay to ask for help you know."

"I know Mom." Jack said just as softly. Wind seemed to hug Jack as if to say, that it would always be there to help him.

"Jack do you know your birthday now that you have your memories back?" Mother enquired inquisitively.

"Yeah. Winter Solstice day." Jack smiled.

"Now we can celebrate your birthday, can't we." She grinned back at Jack, "Off you go then. I know how busy you are. Make sure you attend the Ball Jack. The Guardians will expect you there as well as me and Manny."

"I will." Jack gave her one last hug and ran off with Wind chasing his close behind.

The build up to the Spirit Ball and Jack's birthday was just like every other Autumn to Winter transition. Jack was settling in his season with cold winds and frost in most places and even snow appearing in certain areas.

Jack had formally been invited, for the first time, to the Spirit Ball. It was a rule that all Guardians needed to be in attendance at the Ball and that included Jack. Jack was fine with going to the Ball, he had promised Mother that he would, but he couldn't help but be nervous. He would have to have Wind send snow flurries whilst he was busy at the Ball.

There was one other person who would be making a surprise appearance at the Ball as well. He did after all have to wish a certain someone happy birthday and give them two very special gifts.

The Ball soon rolled around and Jack was nervous. He didn't know how to dance but Russel and Sally had promised to teach him at the Ball. All the other Guardians had helped to set up the Ball room and Jack had given them a hand until he was shooed off to spread winter.

The day came around quickly and Jack spent all morning and all of the previous night getting ahead on his winter duties. As soon as midday came, he was at North's workshop to help with the final preparations.

The yetis had done a great job at decorating North's Globe room and Ball room. There was hangings on the walls and streamers along the ceiling poles, that Jack had given a hand putting up. Three tables had been set up for drinks, food and of course, cookies and deserts.

Other spirits started to arrive after 7pm and Jack stayed hidden in the roof beams until he saw some friendly faces of the other seasons walking through the door. Jack jumped down into a shadowy corner and walked, with staff in hand, towards Sally who had just shown up.

It wasn't long before she notice him and gave him a massive hug.

"Hey little brother." Sally said still smothering him and all the while smiling, "You actually showed up this year. All it took was being a Guardian to get you to actually attend."

"Stop being mean Sal." Jack moaned. "You know how difficult it is to get a hour of free time let alone a whole evening."

Sally just laughed, gave Jack one last hug and walked off to greet some other spirits that were her friends. Jack decided it was best to keep his distance from everyone as not many spirits liked Jack. Many had in the past attacked him if he came near them.

Once the ball room filled up, Jack gained a bit more confidence to move around the room and explore with his childlike curiosity. As he walked around he noticed the stares. Some were angry stares, some were curios and some were just happy to see him.

Jack made sure he had a constant supply of cookies stored in his pocket. He had come to love North's cookie recipe and every time he visited the pole, he would steal a few for the journey to where he was needed to visit next.

It was about half way through the evening and Jack was slightly anxious. He could feel the pull starting to work at him. It would soon be at the uncomfortable level where he really should be leaving to go back to work. He had been distracted by Baby Tooth who had noticed him in a dark corner and pulled him over to her mother so he wouldn't be by himself anymore.

Tooth was obviously still working but she enjoyed Jack's companionship as did the baby tooth fairies that rested on his shoulders and hands whilst waiting for orders from Tooth. Baby Tooth had reserved his hoodie pocket for herself and promptly fallen asleep.

Jack soon noticed the silence falling all around them and obviously something was about to happen. It turned out that North was going to give a speech.

"My fellow spirits and friends," North started, "We have had an eventful year. All the holidays have gone as planned and the Guardians fought off Pitch Black back to his cave. We also have a new member of the Guardians of Children. Jack can you come up here please?"

Tooth looked at Jack and burst out laughing. Other spirits nearby looked at Jack and had to muffle a few giggles.

"Sorry North, but Tooth's evil minion armada have decided to use me as a pit stop." Jack rolled his eyes at Tooth and tried to shake off the tooth fairies but to no avail.

Eventually Jack got up on the stage, with the mini Tooths still perched on him, where North was standing. Jack's siblings laughed openly when they saw him and Mother Nature smiled an amused smile all the while shaking her head.

"See North. The minions have attacked again!" Jack mock complained. North hit Jack on the back and the majority of fairies fell off. They all mobbed North and went back to the mother to complain about their rough treatment from North.

"I'd like to introduce to you our newest Guardian, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Laughter." North bellowed. Most spirits politely clapped but Jack's friends and family all clapped loudly and cheered. Jack blushed a pale blue when suddenly something happened.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the moonbeam that had fallen to the ground next to where Jack stood. It was very unusual that Manny would talk or even make his presence know at the Ball. He had once or twice before to warn of a threat to all spirits. However, now was a time of peace, or so they thought.

"Manny, what brings us this pleasure?" North boomed as each of the Guardians and Mother Nature stepped forward. The shadow turned into a picture of Jack and then turned into the shape of Mother Nature and she sighed.

"He wants to talk to Jack about something and he would like me to explain as most of you can't hear Manny's words," Mother explained.

"Weird. So no one else could hear a man talking then," Jack asked hesitantly. The other Guardians looked at Jack in surprise as did most other spirits. "What! My best friend is the Wind in case you hadn't realised. It's the basically same language he talks in."

Wind cuddled up to Jack in a loving manner but no one really noticed the formless companion of the winter spirit.

Manny made another picture and spoke his words mainly to Jack. Mother translated for the other spirits.

"Jack Frost, you have done well changing the course of winter and I know you are struggling to cover all the places of the world in snow and look after the children who need you as well." Manny's voice rang out clear to Jack but to the others they heard nothing.

"Manny, winter is dying. I have no sprites to help me and I used to the power I had saved to call the last sprites out to protect the Guardians after Sandy was taken over by the nightmare sand." Jack said sadly. "It took years to build up enough to that standard and it will take a long time to do it again."

"I think I can help you there." Manny spoke. A moonbeam came down and a small package appeared. "This is the last of Old Man Winter's power from when he faded. I collected it in case we needed another Winter King. It is your choice Jack."

Jack looked at the gift and felt repulsed. He backed away from the small box. He could feel the anger and pain in the box from where he stood.

"Jack," Mother approached him slowly and pulled him into a tight hug. "You don't have to bring the sprites back. There might be other ways. But I will support you no matter what you choose."

"Yeah kiddo," Serena spoke from the opposite side of the room. Even though they were opposites, they still got along as siblings. She thought of him as the annoying little brother and she was the bossy older sister.

"I don't think I have a choice Mom. I already told you at the changeover that I had too many duties and I was struggling. I can't let winter get out of control again." Jack walked forward and grasped at the box. It was an old box with ornate decorating around the outside. Jack could feel the power of winter in the box eager to get out.

"Jack I think you are best to go outside to call the sprites and to open that box," Mother Nature said. "It will cause a bit of a snow storm if you do it in here."

Jack ran outside and got a bit of distance between him and North's Workshop. He gently opened up the box and the power surged up his arm and into his soul. He gathered it all up and sent it out in a shockwave of icy coldness that would sweep around the world and call out to any hidden winter sprites that a new winter spirit needed their help.

What Jack didn't notice was the changes the power had made to his appearance. He was slightly taller now and instead of looking like a thirteen year old, he looked sixteen with a slightly more mature look to his face but still full of mischief and fun. His eyes glistened like the sun reflecting off a frozen pond.

Jack flew back to the Ball and went straight up to Mother Nature. He quickly gave her a massive hug. Everyone stared at the spirit in front of them. They knew that Jack was a young spirit, but seeing his slightly older form they realised that he was just as young as he acted. He was, in fact, still a child, both physically and mentally.

"I called them and some have answered already." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry they will find you now and we can enjoy your birthday and the Ball. I think many has one last thing to say to you Jack," Mother told him. She released him from the hug and turned him around to face the moonlight.

"Well done Jack," Manny spoke and the moonlight got brighter. Jack felt embarrassed but he had a warm feeling inside at the praise. "I have one last thing for you Jack. A little something that might cheer you up for your birthday."

You see not every star is an ordinary star. There are a few that are very special and they help Manny keep an eye over the whole world. The North Star was a very bright star. Lots of children made wishes on it and Manny had chosen a very special soul to look after the children's wishes.

Her real human name was Emma, but everyone just called her Wish or North Star nowadays.

As soon as Manny had said she could leave her post, she floated her way down out of the sky and into the Ballroom. She stayed in her star form for a second before sparkling a little brighter, making everyone cover their eyes.

When everyone opened their eyes they saw a little girl in a white dress standing where the light had come from. She had dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

However, it was her smile and the shape of her face that reminded most spirits of a mischievous winter spirit.

"Jackie!" The girl yelled and she attached herself to the waist of Jack Frost. "Manny said I had to wait to see you because you wouldn't remember me. And I did. You do remember me, don't you?"

The little girl pouted and her eyes started to water. Jack knew the little energetic girl in front of him. It had been three hundred years since he had last glimpsed her before he fell through the ice.

"How on earth could I forget you, Em. Three hundred years and you still can't be quiet long enough to let me speak," Jack sounded exasperated but in a jokey way as a massive smile was clearly visible on his face. "Now I want a proper hug little sis."

She gave her big brother a gigantic hug which he returned fully. It had played on his mind what had happened to his sister when he left her on the ice. It was Manny who had kept an eye on her after taking her big brother's memories away. In the next few years lots of children started to wish upon the stars in the sky for happier times.

Manny noticed that Emma Overland had been the most insistent wishers. She wished every night before she went to sleep that her brother was happy wherever he ended up and that he saved a laugh for her when she met him again.

Right before she died a natural death Manny spoke to her in her dreams. He asked if she would be a helper in the nights sky and look after children's wishes so that they may come true with time. She agreed and later that night she passed peacefully in her sleep and joined Manny in the nights sky.

Manny told her of her brother's fate and she knew that Manny had chosen her so that when Jack did get his memories back, he would not be alone in the world. Her wish had come true.

"Who are you my dear?" Mother Nature said to Emma.

"I am North Star but my real name is or was, depending on how you look at it, Emmaline Overland," Emma told Mother. A few Guardians and other spirits who knew Jack's true name gasped and looked at the little girl with an odd expression. "Jack Frost used to be my big brother, Jackson Overland before he died saving my life when we went ice skating on thin ice. He took my place and fell through instead of me."

"And I would do it again if it kept my little sister safe." Jack replied. He grabbed his little sister around the waist and pulled her into his chest and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Jack." Jack looked at his little sister again. "Happy Birthday Big Brother."

"Best surprise yet." He stated happily and she hugged him tightly once more and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Jack's grin couldn't get any bigger. He and his sister walked over to some seats to catch up on what he had missed whilst she had grown up. They spent the next couple of hours in their own world until something, or technically a little someone, interrupted them.

Jack new instantly that the little ball of light was a sprite, a baby sprite at best, and it was a winter one too. Jack opened up his hands and let the sprite land on his hands to rest. It's voice sounded like the tinkling of icicles tapping together and Jack understood it perfectly. Jack watched as his sister walked over to Mother Nature and pointed in his direction. Mother Nature walked over and looked at the sprite in Jack's hands.

"She is a beauty Jack," Mother whispered as to not scare the sprite. The sprite tinkled back a reply and Jack laughed.

"She says thank you and the other sprites are waiting to meet me as soon as I am by myself. She says they are all big scardy cats." Jack's laugh tinkled through the room. Mother Nature gave the ice child a hug before nudging him out of his seat.

"It looks like you have some new friends to meet." Mother shooed Jack away and he instantly got the hint. He hugged his sister and promised to have some time together soon, he said goodbye to his siblings and the Guardians after a quick explanation. He was ready to give the world the best winter in all of his three hundred years of spirithood.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

 **Hello Readers!**

 **This was just an idea that popped into my head on the bus back home from work one day. I have tried to get it all down in a small chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome, they help me see what I can improve on for next time, and I will try to reply to most of them, unless it is a guest review for obvious reasons.**

 **I have been trying to get some more stories out there but due to my apprenticeship which I started in January 2015 working me from 8am till 5pm and not getting home till 6 at least, I don't have time to write out full chapters. I have resorted to writing small one/two shots to satisfy my need to write.**

 **I also ran out of books to read on fanfiction. Feel free to recommend some if you want me to look at them. I read a lot on the bus to and from work each day.**

 **Have a great day and remember to just smile. It may make someone's day!**


End file.
